GENERATIONS
|Title = |Image = GENERATIONS_-_SHONEN CHRONICLE_promo.jpg |Caption = GENERATIONS promoting SHONEN CHRONICLE (2019) |Former = GENERATIONS (2011-2012) |Formation = April 17, 2012 ( ; days) |Debut = November 21, 2012 ( ; days) |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, R&B |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2011-present) |Associated Acts = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS, EXILE, EXILE TRIBE, Jr.EXILE |Website = Japanese website English website |Members = Shirahama Alan Katayose Ryota Kazuhara Ryuto Komori Hayato Sano Reo Sekiguchi Mandy Nakatsuka Yuta |Formermemb =}} GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE is a Japanese all-male pop dance & vocal group signed to the label rhythm zone and managed by LDH JAPAN agency. All members attended EXPG dance & vocal school prior to their debut. Members * Shirahama Alan (Leader) * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta History 2011-2012: Pre-debut In April 2011, EXILE HIRO began forming GENERATIONS. The candidate members started their activities in the summer of 2011, with a major debut as their goal. The same month, the first members of the group were announced on Shuukan EXILE: Komori Hayato, Sano Reo, and Sekiguchi Mandy. On July 19, 2011, along with Komori, Sano and Sekiguchi, four more members were announced as candidate members: Shirahama Alan, Machida Keita, Katayose Ryota and Kazuhara Ryuto. Shirahama and Machida were members of the acting team Gekidan EXILE, while Katayose and Kazuhara were finalists from the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2, being selected as the group's vocalists. On July 23, 2011, the group started their Musha Shygyo event. On February 14, 2012, Machida announced to have dropped from the group and rejoined Gekidan EXILE to focus on being an actor. On April 17, 2012, all six members were announced to the public as official members of the group. During July and August, the members held their second Musha Shygyo event as 5 members. Sekiguchi did not participate for appearing late to the events. On September 11, 2012, it was announced that Nakatsuka Yuta, who had been a support member for the group, would be added as an official member. 2012-2013: Debut On November 21, 2012, GENERATIONS debuted with the single "BRAVE IT OUT", which was used as the theme song for the drama Sugarless, in which member Shirahama Alan starred. A few months later, in January 2013, "from EXILE TRIBE" was added to the group's name. On July 10, 2013, GENERATIONS released a collaborative single with Sandaime J Soul Brothers, titled "BURNING UP", as a part of EXILE TRIBE's releases. On November 13, the group released their first album, GENERATIONS, which achieved the #1 position on the Oricon charts for the first time, selling approximately 49,000 copies in its first week of release.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2031004/full/ 2014-2015 On January 1, 2014, HIRO appointed Shirahama Alan as the leader of GENERATIONS. On April 27, 2014, Alan and Sekiguchi Mandy were added as official members of EXILE, after winning the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION. All performers of the group participated in the audition. In November 2014, it was announced that GENERATIONS would release a new album in February 2015, and following the release would go on a nationwide tour, as well as a world tour. The world tour was scheduled to take place in June, with stops in Paris, London, Los Angeles, New York, Taipei, and Hong Kong. The group released their second album, GENERATION EX, on February 18, 2015. The album also reached the the #1 position on the Oricon weekly charts, selling more than 64,000 copies in its first week.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2049026/full/ On September 16, 2015, the group released their 10th single, "ALL FOR YOU", which was used as the theme song for the movie Girl's Step, in which member starred. The single reached the #1 position on both the daily and the weekly Oricon charts, making this GENERATIONS' first #1 single, and also their best selling single so far.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2059566/full/ 2016 The group released their 11th single, "AGEHA" on January 27, 2016 and their third album, SPEEDSTER, on March 2. In 2016, the group released two singles: "Namida", which peaked #1 in Oricon's weekly singles chart, and "PIERROT". The group also went on their second tour GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER", which was released in DVD and Blu-ray on December 28, 2016. 2017 On February 6, the group announced that they would be releasing their 14th single "Taiyou mo Tsuki mo" on April 12. On May 15, the group started their world tour, titled GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~, which took place until May 28. The tour was supposed to end on June 4, but due to a terrorist attack in Manchester, England, the June 2 concert in France and the June 4 concert in London were cancelled. The group released their fourth studio album, Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta, on July 5. On July 22, the group started the tour GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE", which took place until December 17. On October 25, the group released their 15th single, "BIG CITY RODEO". 2018 On January 1, the group released their first best-of album, BEST GENERATION. In March, the group went on a tour in China as a part of the "MAD CYCLONE" tour. In May, the group started their first dome tour, GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY". On June 13, the group released their 16th single, "F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS". On October 31, they released their 17th single, "Shounen". On December 19, the group released their fourth digital single, "G-ENERGY", which is counted as the group's 18th single. The song was used to promote LDH martial arts' ENERGY PROJECT, alongside . 2019 On January 23, a footage of the GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" concerts was released on DVD/Blu-ray. On May 25, it was announced that the group would make a 3-month consecutive release period, the first being their 19th single, "Brand New Story", on July 17. Their new dome tour, GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle",''was announced as well. On August 28, the group released their 20th single and the second of their 3-month consecutive releases, "DREAMERS". On September 25, the group released their 21st single and the last of their 3-month consecutive releases, "EXPerience Greatness". On November 21, the group released their fifth studio album, ''SHONEN CHRONICLE. On December 31, the group performed for the first time on 70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen.GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE 『第70回NHK紅白歌合戦』初出場決定!! The group performed the song "EXPerience Greatness".【紅白】GENERATIONS、初出場で堂々パフォーマンス 2020 From April 18 to July 5, the group will hold their eighth tour GENERATIONS PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020, as part of . Discography Note: All releases are under the name '''GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2013.11.13 GENERATIONS # 2015.02.18 GENERATION EX # 2016.03.02 SPEEDSTER # 2017.07.05 Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta # 2019.11.21 SHONEN CHRONICLE Best Albums # 2018.01.01 BEST GENERATION Digital Albums * 2016.02.24 Start Up ~Oen Song Collection~ * 2018.02.28 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 MAD CYCLONE SET LIST * 2018.08.06 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 UNITED JOURNEY SET LIST Singles # 2012.11.21 BRAVE IT OUT (as GENERATIONS) # 2013.01.30 ANIMAL # 2013.05.15 Love You More # 2013.10.09 HOT SHOT # 2014.04.23 NEVER LET YOU GO # 2014.09.03 Always with you # 2015.01.28 Sing it Loud # 2015.05.13 Evergreen # 2015.08.12 Hard Knock Days # 2015.09.16 ALL FOR YOU # 2016.01.26 AGEHA # 2016.06.29 Namida # 2016.11.16 PIERROT # 2017.04.12 Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # 2017.10.25 BIG CITY RODEO # 2018.06.13 F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # 2018.10.31 Shounen # 2018.12.19 G-ENERGYThe song was released as a digital single but it is counted as part of their physical singles. # 2019.07.17 Brand New Story # 2019.08.28 DREAMERS # 2019.09.25 EXPerience Greatness Split Singles * 2013.07.10 BURNING UP (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS) Digital Singles * 2015.04.05 Hard Knock Days (Anime OP Version) * 2018.05.12 F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS (1 Chorus ver.) * 2018.10.05 Shounen (1 Chorus ver.) # 2018.12.19 G-ENERGY Pre-released Singles # 2018.10.29 Shounen # 2018.06.07 Brand New Story # 2019.08.23 DREAMERS Other Singles * 2018.12.19 Various Artists - G-ENERGY / EG-ENERGY (GENERATIONS and ) Colaborations * 2013.03.20 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI × EXILE TRIBE MIX (#5 BRAVE IT OUT, #19 ANIMAL) * 2014.02.26 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI'S JMIX VI (#26 Love You More) * 2014.06.18 DJ MAKIDAI - EXILE TRIBE PERFECT MIX (#26 Organ Donor ~OFF DA HOOK~ / DJ MAKIDAI feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE) * 2018.07.17 - (#1 HAPPiLA (feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE)) Video Releases # 2016.12.28 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" # 2018.02.28 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" # 2019.01.23 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" # 2020.03.11 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" Works Cinema/Television ; TV Shows * 2011.04-present Shuukan EXILE * 2014.04-2015.09 EXILE Casino * 2017.10-2019.03 GENERATIONS Koukou TV ; Digital Shows * 2014 Dream.Power.Challenge * 2017.04-present GENERATIONS Koukou TV Music ; Radio Shows * 2013.04-present GENERATIONS no GENETALK ; Music Video Appearances * 2011 EXILE - "Rising Sun" * 2012 EXILE - "Bloom" * 2013 - " " * 2013 EXILE - "EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~" * 2018 - " " * 2018 EXILE - "Turn Back Time" Photobooks # 2014.06.13 GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE # 2015.12.18 Photograph of Dreamers Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2015.05.04-2015.06.28 GENERATIONS WORLD TOUR 2015 "GENERATION EX" # 2016.04.23-2016.12.25 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" # 2017.05.17-2017.06.04 GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~ # 2017.07.22-2017.12.17 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" # 2018.03.02-2018.03.18 GENERATIONS CHINA TOUR 2018 "MAD CYCLONE" # 2018.05.12-2018.08.05 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" # 2019.08.31-2019.12.15 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" # 2020.04.18-2020.07.05 GENERATIONS PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020 ; Concerts Featured In * 2014.06.15-2014.06.20 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS * 2014.09.03-2014.12.28 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ * 2016.07.22-2016.10.03 HiGH&LOW THE LIVE * 2019.07.04-2019.07.07 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ ; Concerts Featued In as Support Act * 2012.04-2012.07 EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~ * 2012.09-2012.12 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" * 2013.04-2013.09 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2013 "EXILE PRIDE" Trivia * The group had several support members, who later debuted in other EXILE TRIBE groups: Iwaya Shogo, Fujiwara Itsuki, Urakawa Shohei and Hasegawa Makoto were added to the group THE RAMPAGE in 2014, and Sato Taiki was added to EXILE the same year, and later to FANTASTICS in 2017. Nakatsuka Yuta was also a support member of the group until his addition in September 2012. References External Links * Official Japanese Website * Official English Website * Official Facebook * Official YouTube Category:GENERATIONS Category:2012 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Jr.EXILE Category:Groups